custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Orthodax
Orthodax was a figure who played a largely unknown role in history. History Much is known bout Orthodax's early years. He was born from a middle class family and like all Great Beings, he posessed a keen sense and a great mind. Orthodax went to study to become an engineer and when he graduated, he got a job as a laborer on the construction site of the Great Spirit Robot. Orthodax just worked day after day, and slowly he made promotion. He was supervisor of an portion of the construction of the robot at one point. When he was on one of his sparse days of, Orthodax went for a hike in the desert surrounding the construction site. Orthodax stumbled upon a silver gemstone known as Dimeii while exploring a cave and took it with him. In the days after that fatefull day, Orthodax's pesonality had been noted to be changed. He used to be very carefull, but now he was overly courageous, doing daring things while ignoring the safety standards. One day, his helmet was found by a fellow worker and Orthodax had vanished. He was reported dead as a result. On the same day, some blueprints for various new tools and armor also had mysteriously dissapeared. This is where his official records end. In reality, Orthodax had snucked in the Great Spirit Robot and he had hidden himself together with the blueprints he had stolen earlier that day. Orthodax was attacked as soon as he got into the Robot. Having no fighting experience at all, he was knocked out quickly by the beast, which thne proceeded to make a meal out of him. Orthodax himself awoke hoursl ater. He had been saved by a team of Matoran, who were patrolling the area of their newly formed settlement. In the following decades, Orthodax learned to fight and to live in this new world where wars erupted constantly. Orthodax then decided to pose as a Toa and live on. One day, his village was attacked by the Dark Hunters and everyone was wiped out. Orthodax had been on a journey to a neighboring village and he was enraged when he saw the Dark Hunters burn the village. In all his anger, he charged them with a sword and fought a long battle. He was eventually about to be knocked down, when suddendly, he felt a new power, coming from the silver gemstone. what happened after that remains unnown but the next morning, Orthodax was found by a band of Pirates looking to investigate the burned down village. Orthodax swore his revenge and went with them. At some point in his life after these events, Orthodax took a good look at the blueprints and made the armor and tools that were depicted on it, thus forming the legendary Armor of Orthodax. He bundled the blueprints into a book and buried it somewhere inside the Mata Nui Robot. Orthodax lived a long life and also had a child with another Great Being when he was older. Eventually, this bloodline would lead into the creation of the Great being known as Tabaris. Orthodax's name has been used in many legends and myths, mainly used to scare children with. In nearly all of those myths, he is depicted as a warrior who comes to take Matoran if the children don't behave properly... The Eternal Game This Orthodax was an alternate version of himself. He carried around two big schytes in the game. At some point, he met his descendant Tabaris. Realising who they were, they decided to team up and try to win. Orthodax was later killed by another contestant, which was that universe's Tahu. Through this, Tabaris'fate had been sealed too, as Orthodax still didn't have posterity at that point yet. Tools Abilities, and Traits Orthodax had always been a carefull being, until he met Dimeii, which latched to his back after the encounter. It changed his personality into that of a brave and careless being, who was willing to take any risk to achieve his goal. After he had learned combat from the Matoran, Orthodax went on and trained himself into becoming a mighty warrior who stood nearly undefeated in battle. Orthodax's primary tool was his trusty chainsword, which he had crafted himself. His other weapons all had been handmade of the finest protosteel and their they also had been designed to fit on his personal set of Armor, the Armor of Orthodax. Because of his natural inheritance of The Prime, he was naturally much stronger, faster and keener then many a great Toa. his wounds healed themselves pretty quickly and it allowed him to convert his eyes into seeing x-rays for a short period of time. Orthodax wore the Kanohi Hau, which he ussually restrained to keep it from being activated. With his mental power, behind the mask, it would be far more dangerous to have it activated. As a result of this, Orthodax often suffered from great headaches and that made him grow angry pretty fast in stressfull times. Perhaps his greates asset was Dimeii. Upon releasing his power and activating the mask, Dimeii would supply him with a weapon to fight with and with powers uknown to many. As he vuild up his courage, his weapon would evolve more and more, but the side effect was that his anger would also increase. This was dropped when Orthodax and Dimeii reached a 100% synch, which allowed him a full control over it. Trivia *Orthodax is the being that came before my self-moc and thus is his past representation. *Ortodax, this page and the pictures were all created by SubAqua. *The Prime belongs to Ihu. Category:Great Beings Category:User:SubAqua